


Contention

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Showdown [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka adalah idola. Berikan mereka pistol air dan waktu senggang, maka mereka akan memulai perang dunia ketiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana benda itu berasal.

Muncul begitu saja di dekat pintu masuk, dikumpulkan di dalam sebuah ember besar berwarna kelabu yang tidak memiliki label atau bahkan secuil petunjuk tentang pemiliknya. Hampir seolah seseorang membawanya sebagai properti untuk klub drama, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa peduli seseorang yang penasaran akan mengambilnya.

Beberapa murid kelas satu lewat begitu saja, sama sekali tidak menyadari sekumpulan benda warna-warni yang teronggok di sana. Seseorang dari kelas dua hendak menerjang benda itu dan memaksa semua orang untuk memainkannya, tetapi rekannya yang berambut hitam menariknya lewat kerah dan menyeretnya masuk ke kelas mereka sembari marah-marah.

Karena toh, mereka adalah seorang idola, merangkap remaja dengan talenta yang dipuja oleh gadis-gadis di seluruh pelosok negara. Kendati mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan masih harus menjalani hidup dengan duduk manis di belakang meja.

Tidak etis bila mereka bermain dengan benda seperti itu lagi, kan?

Namun sepertinya tidak semua orang berpikir demikian. Karena pada kenyataannya, ketika seorang pemuda lain yang notabene salah satu dari murid tertua di dalam sekolah itu tanpa sengaja menangkap cat warna-warni yang ada di dalam ember kelabu tersebut, ia berseru:

“Hei! Ada yang meninggalkan banyak pistol air di depan pintu masuk~!”

Teriakan yang dipenuhi dengan semangat dan antusias dari seorang pemuda dengan iris sewarna senja adalah sebuah sinyal awal dimulainya perang lain setelah pertarungan menari dan pertandingan di _game center_ antara murid-murid kelas tiga.

 

* * *

 

“Konyol. Umur berapa kalian, lima? Kalian tahu sendiri semua ini bukan milik kalian, kan?” Hasumi Keito menaikkan kacamatanya. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng singkat ketika Hakaze Kaoru menyodorkan sebuah pistol air ke arahnya.

Kaoru menaikkan kedua bahunya dan memutar pistol di tangannya, tawanya lebar dan sedikit mencurigakan “Kita hanya meminjamnya sebentar,” pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata dengan santai. Ia lalu melempar pistol tersebut, yang segera ditangkap oleh Nito Nazuna.

“Bagaimana cara menggunakan ini?” Tenshouin Eichi bertanya kepada Kuro Kiryu yang berdiri di sisinya. Kedua tangan memegang sebuah pistol air berukuran besar dengan warna neon tajam yang hampir menyakitkan mata. Pemuda beriris lazuardi itu bertanya dengan suara yang hampir terlalu polos, sulit rasanya mempercayai bahwa Eichi yang tidak mengerti cara memakai pistol air ini dahulu sangat ditakuti oleh seisi Yumenosaki.

“Kau lepas tabung biru itu, lalu isi dengan air. Setelah itu tarik saja pelatuknya,” Kuro menjelaskan dengan sabar sembari memvisualisasikan apa yang ia katakan dengan pistolnya. Eichi memperhatikan Kuro dengan saksama sebelum mengangguk-angguk penuh perhatian.

“Tunggu, Eichi, kau mau ikutan?” Keito mengerjap, pemuda berambut hijau itu terlalu terkejut untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang kembali miring ketika ia mendongak.

Eichi tertawa, “Tentu saja. Lagipula cuaca hari ini panas, pakaian akan cepat kering, kan?” untuk meyakinkan pilihannya, Eichi menggesturkan tangannya pada tabung air pistolnya dengan gerakan seolah pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah menarik kunci pistol sungguhan.

Keito menggeleng, “Tidak, tidak, justru karena cuaca hari ini kau seharusnya tidak ikutan!”

Morisawa Chiaki tertawa lepas, “Bagus, Tenshouin! Itu semangatnya! Hakaze, tolong lemparkan punyaku!” ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat, dan melompat kecil untuk menangkap pistol air berukuran sedang yang dilemparkan Kaoru ke arahnya.

Dahi Keito berkerut dalam, dan seketika semua orang tahu pemuda itu akan segera berbicara nonstop untuk menceramahi semua orang hingga setengah mampus sebelum Nazuna memutuskan untuk memotong apapun yang akan Keito katakan kepada mereka semua.

“Begini saja, bagaimana bila Tenshouin berjaga di tempat yang teduh? Lagipula pistol miliknya dapat menjangkau jarak yang cukup jauh, lihat?” Nazuna mengulurkan tangannya meminta pistol Eichi, sang pemimpin Ra*bits kemudian mengisi tabung pistol itu dengan air yang sudah dikumpulkan di dalam ember-ember dan menembakkannya ke lapangan yang sepi—membuktikan jarak serangan senjata itu benar lumayan jauh dibandingkan pistol air lainnya.

Keito tampak masih ingin menyela, tetapi akhirnya ia menghela napas, “Hmph, baiklah.”

“Wahahaha~! Sena, lihat sini, ucchu~!” Tsukinaga Leo menarik pelatuk pistol airnya tepat setelah Izumi Sena menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan sukses membuat wajah dan rambut Izumi basah kuyup hampir seketika. Air menetes menuruni leher dan bahu pemuda berambut platina itu, dengan cepat mulai membasahi jaket olahraganya yang semula kering sempurna.

“Kau—!” Izumi mengisi pistol airnya dengan cepat dan menembak ke arah Leo. Namun entah karena Leo memang cepat bergerak atau karena Izumi payah dalam menembak, amunisi dingin itu malah mengenai Sakuma Rei yang tengah berdiri mengamati dengan payung hitamnya.

Rei mengerjap, sepasang iris sewarna senja melebar ketika air menetes menuruni wajahnya.

“Pfft!” Kaoru berjuang menahan tawanya.

“ _Amazing_! Halo, Shu!” tanpa basa-basi, Hibiki Wataru menembak Itsuki Shu.

“Wha—!” reflek Shu adalah melindungi boneka di tangannya dari serangan pistol air Wataru. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura itu kemudian menyemburkan air yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan memandang Wataru dengan tatapan kesal.

Melihat itu, Kuro berkata, “Sebaiknya kau lapisi Mademoiselle dengan jas hujan atau apa, Itsuki,” suaranya dipenuhi dengan simpati karena teman masa kecilnya itu menjadi korban pertama bahkan sebelum permainan yang disponsori oleh Nazuna dan Kaoru ini dimulai.

“ _Puka-puka_ ~ Kalau bermain air, aku ikut~” Shinkai Kanata berujar dengan antusias

Nazuna memberikan pistol air yang tersisa kepada Kanata, pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memandang Wataru, meminta pertolongan untuk mengisi amunisinya.

Nazuna kemudian berkacak pinggang dan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. Senjata miliknya sendiri sudah di tangan, pemuda beriris delima itu lalu tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan melompat-lompat seekor seperti kelinci saking bersemangatnya, “Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!”

 

* * *

 

Mereka sepakat bahwa basis 3-A ada di Taman Teras—yang notabene cukup teduh untuk Eichi, dan basis 3-B ada di dekat air mancur di sisi lain sekolah. Menciptakan sebuah medan perang yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah. Mereka bahkan dapat keluar-masuk bangunan utama dengan leluasa, mengingat basis mereka tidak jauh dari pintu masuk yang tersedia.

“ _Di sini Kelinci, bagaimana keadaan di sana? Ganti_.”

Jangan tanya dari mana mereka mendapatkan _walkie-talkie_ dan kode nama.

“ _Amazing!_ _Jadi begini caramu menggunakannya! Di sini Pesulap dan Vampir, kami tidak melihat siapapun di depan Gymnasium_ ~!” suara Wataru terdengar setelah jeda singkat, membuat baik Kuro maupun Leo menjauhkan telinga mereka dari _walkie-talkie_ karena suara sang pemuda berambut platina panjang yang terlalu membahana bahkan lewat perantara.

“ _Pesulap, kau seharusnya menambahkan kata ‘Ganti’ setelah selesai berbicara, ganti._ ”

Kuro menekan tombol yang tersedia, Leo menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Kuro baru akan berbicara ketika ia melihat iris peridot rekannya mendadak berbinar cemerlang. Pemuda berambut merah itu lebih dari tahu apa maksudnya; hanya ada satu dari kelanjutan gesturnya.

“Inspira—!”

Kuro menutup mulut Leo sebelum sang Raja meneriakkan keberadaan mereka. Keduanya berada lumayan dekat dari Taman Teras, basis musuh mereka. Satu teriakan, habislah mereka.

“Di sini Naga dan Mahkota, kami dapat melihat Tenshouin, tetapi yang lainnya sepertinya menyebar, ganti,” Leo menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum melepaskan tangan Kuro sendiri. Pemuda berambut jingga itu lalu mengeluarkan spidol warna-warni dari saku celananya dan mulai menulis di lantai. Kuro menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Setelah memastikan spidol Leo bukan spidol permanen yang berpotensi membuat mereka dihukum, Kuro meletakkan _walkie-talkie_ mereka di depan Leo dan mengintip dari jendela.

Eichi duduk di salah satu kursi Teras yang dilindungi kanopi, senjata di tangan. Sang Kaisar tampaknya sedang bersenandung, karena kedua kakinya bergoyang mengikuti irama teratur. Tepat di sisi kakinya ada sebuah ember besar penuh berisi air yang berkilauan. Tampaknya anak kelas 3-A tidak main-main biarpun mereka menyuruh Eichi tetap diam di tempatnya.

Sejenak, Kuro menimbang apa pilihan yang ia punya.

Kuro dan Leo bisa saja menembak Eichi dan mengeluarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu dari permainan, tetapi Kuro tidak yakin jika Eichi sendirian. Biarpun ia tidak melihat anak kelas 3-A lainnya, pemuda beriris cokelat tua itu yakin ada Keito di suatu tempat di dekat sana. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan markas di bawah penjagaan Eichi saja—itu mustahil.

Tetapi di sisi lain, bila Kuro dan Leo tidak juga bergerak, mereka bisa ditemukan di sini.

 “ _Aa, di sini Penggoda Wanita, sepertinya aku melihat Nazuna di dekat Kantin, ganti._ ”

Kuro menoleh dengan cepat hingga lehernya berderak, menatap Leo yang tengah bergelut dengan _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya. Tampaknya sang Raja tidak sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan, karena tangannya masih gesit memindahkan antena dan menekan tombol yang ada.

“ _Kita serius menggunakan kode nama? Menyebalkan. Ugh, di sini Pewaris Tahta, aku melihat Sakuma di Gymnasium, aku akan ke sana sekarang, ganti_ ,” suara Izumi kemudian terdengar setelah jeda yang lama. Leo masih hendak bergelut dengan antena _walkie-talkie_ mereka sebelum Kuro menepuk bahunya dan membuat sang Raja berhenti seketika.

“Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?” tanya Kuro, ekspresi dan suaranya terbelah antara serius dan terkejut. Tetapi belum sempat Leo menjawab, suara Chiaki terdengar, membelah suara statis _walkie-talkie_ yang entah bagaimana kini masuk ke dalam saluran milik kelas 3-A.

“ _Hahahaha! Di sini Pahlawan Amerika, aku bersama dengan Pemain Boneka. Lari Nito cepat, kami akan membantu Penggoda Wanita~!_ ” lalu terdengar suara ribut sebelum suara desis statis itu kembali dipotong oleh suara Chiaki. “ _Oh iya, sampaikan kepada Kacamata, sepertinya aku melihat ada orang di dekat Sang Penguasa Istana_!”

Kuro sangat ingin mengomentari kode nama kelas 3-A yang kelewat absurd, tetapi rencana keroyokan Kaoru, Chiaki, dan Shu terhadap Nazuna jauh lebih mengambil fokusnya. Kuro tidak tahu apakah bila mereka mengembalikan saluran _walkie-talkie_ itu kembali ke saluran kelas mereka, Leo dapat melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Lagipula, jumlah mereka sangat terbatas. Satu orang saja keluar, kekuatan tim mereka dapat turun drastis. Tetapi sebaliknya, bila mereka berhasil mengeluarkan satu musuh saja dari permainan, kemenangan berada tepat di depan mata.

Kuro mengendap menelusuri lorong, tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

“Tsukinaga,” panggilnya, sembari menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Leo yang masih duduk bersila di lantai dan sibuk sendiri dengan _walkie-talkie_ di tangan. Kuro menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbalik lagi, menarik kerah jaket olahraga Leo dan menyeret sang Raja bersamanya ketika ia kembali mengendap menuju pintu keluar tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

 

* * *

 

Nazuna baru akan mengintip dari balik pot tanaman ketika Kaoru berdiri tepat di depannya.

“Munyaaa!? Ka’rou-chint! Dari ma’a kau datan’!?” pemuda beriris delima itu bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara dengan baik dan benar. Nazuna melompat mundur sebelum Kaoru sempat menarik pelatuk, pistol airnya sendiri terancung ke wajah Kaoru, kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Nazuna menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Chiaki dan Shu tak jauh darinya.

“Menyerahlah, Nazuna- _kun_ , kau terkepung,” Kaoru berujar dengan bangga. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memposisikan pistolnya di bahu dan berkacak pinggang dengan gestur antagonis yang sering Nazuna lihat di film-film koboi. Bahkan lengkap dengan ekspresi yang identik.

“Bila kau menyerah, kami hanya akan menjadikanmu sandera kok, hahahaha!” Chiaki tertawa sembari mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menembak Nazuna bila diperlukan.

“Dia benar, menyerah saja,” suara feminim Mademoiselle berkata mewakili Shu. Sang boneka bahkan dilengkapi dengan kacamata pelindung, jas hujan, dan dua buah pistol air super mini pada kedua tangannya. Seolah, sama seperti pemiliknya, ia juga siap perang.

Nazuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari timing yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi, ketiga musuhnya melangkah maju terus-menerus, perlahan menutup jalan kabur Nazuna. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak yakin ia bisa menembak salah satu dari mereka tanpa terkena tembakan pula, ia harus berpikir cepat bila ia ingin selamat dari sini.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan Nazuna semakin mengkeret ketika sadar mungkin saja itu bala bantuan tim musuh karena ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan markas kelas 3-A. Sesosok pemuda berambut jingga muncul kemudian, dengan segera meluncur ke belakang Kaoru.

“Dan baaaam~!” Leo menyandung kedua kaki Kaoru sembari tertawa.

“Ouch,” entah mengapa yang reflek mengaduh adalah Chiaki.

Kuro membanting pintu Kantin, “Tembak Hakaze, Tsukinaga!”

Tetapi sebelum Leo sempat membunuh Kaoru, pemuda beriris keemasan itu dengan gesit menghindar dan menggeliat menjauh dari Leo. Kaoru melompat mundur untuk bergabung dengan Chiaki dan Shu. Jumlah mereka kini sama. Tampaknya tanpa keajaiban, agak mustahil rasanya melawan Kuro tanpa bala bantuan yang baik dan benar dari tim mereka.

“Keadaan sudah berbalik, Kaoru-chin,” ganti Nazuna yang berkata begitu. Ia tersenyum lebar, pistol airnya terancung dengan jemari yang siap sedia di atas pelatuk. Kaoru menaikkan kedua tangannya dalam gestur menyerah yang khas, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan senjatanya.

“Huh!? Pistol yang bagus, Bonekanya Shu!” Leo jelas salah fokus.

“Terima kasih, Shu- _kun_ membuatkannya untukku,” Mademoiselle berkata riang.

“Lalu sekarang bagaimana?” Kuro bertanya sembari menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya, senjatanya terancung ke arah Chiaki yang ikut menaikkan kedua tangannya dalam gestur menyerah. Sesuatu kemudian terlintas di kepala Kuro, pemuda berambut merah itu lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, “Bagaimana jika kita—” kalimatnya terpotong oleh semburan air.

“Ah.”

Semua orang membeku, dan Kuro menoleh ke arah datangnya air dengan wajah basah kuyup.

“Astaga, kalian ini,” Keito menaikkan kacamatanya. Sang pemimpin Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ketiga rekannya menaikkan kedua tangan mereka. Tampaknya Keito-lah yang baru saja mengeluarkan Kuro dari permainan. Entah dari mana sang wakil ketua OSIS itu datang, tidak ada yang mendengar langkah kakinya sama sekali.

“Wahahaha! Kuro tumbang!” Leo berseru dengan sangat tidak membantunya.

“Mengapa kau malah tertawa!? _Mayday, mayday,_ Kelinci di sini, Naga tertembak, ganti!” Nazuna berlari untuk menghindari tembakan Keito. _Walkie-talkie_ tergenggam erat di tangan. Terdengar suara desis statis sejenak, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. “ _Mayday_!”

Kaoru, Chiaki, dan Shu tampaknya telah berhasil menguasai diri mereka pula, karena ketiganya akhirnya bergabung dengan Keito untuk melayangkan tembakan demi tembakan ke arah Nazuna dan Leo. Air bercipratan kemana-mana, membasahi lantai serta meja Kantin.

Leo cukup gesit untuk menghindari setiap air yang ditembakkan ke arahnya—mengabaikan fakta ia menghindar sembari tertawa, begitu juga dengan Nazuna yang sesekali bersembunyi di balik meja dan kursi. Namun keduanya harus terus melangkah mundur untuk memberi jarak yang cukup, yang tidak berguna karena keempat musuh mereka terus merangsek maju.

“Pergilah, Tsukinaga, Nito! Jangan biarkan mereka mendapatkan kalian!” Kuro berseru dari belakang punggung musuh mereka yang masih gencar menembaki tanpa kehabisan amunisi. Entah apakah karena jenis senjata mereka memang memiliki tabung air yang jauh lebih besar atau mereka memiliki tabung tambahan entah dari mana atau mereka sudah memodifikasi tabung mereka—melihat bahkan pistol mini milik Mademoiselle belum juga kehabisan air.

Nazuna tersentak, “Tetapi, Kuro-chin—!”

“Lindungi markas kita!”

Kemudian pintu itu mengayun tertutup.

 

* * *

 

Apa yang seharusnya adalah permainan biasa lagi-lagi berubah menjadi pertarungan hidup dan mati antara anak-anak kelas tiga.

“Wataru tertembak,” Rei berkata setelah ia bertemu dengan Nazuna dan Leo tepat di depan _Gymnasium_ yang lenggang. “Kami bertemu dengan Sena. Pemuda zaman sekarang ternyata staminanya cukup bagus ya, aku yang hanya kakek tua ini hanya bisa bersembunyi,” pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian terbatuk, seolah memvisualisasikan perkataannya.

“Kau jelas tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek, Rei, wahahahaha~! Sena memang hebat, ia bisa berlari sambil berbicara nonstop! Napasnya seolah tidak ada habisnya loh!” Leo tertawa—seolah talenta absurd Izumi untuk berlari dan berbicara adalah hal yang membanggakannya.

“Isi pistolmu, Rei-chin. Aku yakin mereka akan datang ke sini,” sepasang iris sewarna senja nyalang, menatap ke segala arah dengan hati-hati dan waspada. Nazuna kemudian mengintip dari balik dinding sisi _Gymnasium_ , untuk menarik kembali kepalanya dengan cepat ketika ia melihat sosok familiar di lapangan.

Rei menatapnya penuh tanya, sebelah tangan mencengkram kerah Leo agar tak kemana-mana.

“Izumi-chin,” Nazuna menggesturkan tangannya ke arah lapangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengintip sekali lagi, mengawasi sosok Izumi yang celingak-celinguk sendirian di tengah lapangan. Hampir seolah pemuda berambut platina itu tengah menjadi umpan.

“Kita bisa mengepungnya bila kau mau?” helai-helai rambut hitam jatuh menutupi iris sewarna delima. Rei memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia bertanya, ikut mengintip dari balik dinding dan menatap Izumi yang tampaknya sewot sendiri dengan _walkie-talkie_ miliknya.

“Tetapi tidakkah itu terlalu mudah? Aku yakin Kaoru-chin dan yang lain pasti sudah memberitahu Izumi-chin dan Tenshouin tentang kita, kau tahu?” Nazuna bertanya dengan hati-hati, memutar otaknya mencari jalan yang tepat untuk membalikkan keadaan darurat ini.

Tetapi belum sempat kepalanya mengeluarkan ide yang baik dan benar, jarak pandang Nazuna mendadak tertutupi oleh punggung Leo yang berlari tepat menuju Izumi dengan senjata di tangan. “Ah?” Rei menatap tangannya yang semula mencengkram kerah Leo.

“Wha—Leo-chin!”

Leo baru sampai jarak tembak ketika empat sosok lainnya mendadak keluar entah dari mana—walaupun Rei dan Nazuna jelas melihat adegan Chiaki jatuh dari pohon kepala terlebih dahulu. Semua senjata terarah kepada Leo dengan jemari bersiap menekan pelatuknya, bahkan milik Izumi. Firasat Nazuna benar; Izumi adalah umpan.

Dan bila 3-B tidak ingin lebih memperkecil kemungkinan untuk menang, mereka harus menyelamatkan Leo sekarang juga. Maka, Nazuna merangsek maju, sementara Rei kembali membuka payung hitamnya dan berlari mengejar Nazuna tepat ke tengah medan perang.

Nazuna mengerem, punggung menempel pada punggung Leo. Rei berdiri di antara mereka, pistol air terarah kepada Shu yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kelima musuh mereka mengelilingi mereka bertiga, bersiap untuk eksekusi yang pasti akan segera terjadi.

“Mengapa kau melempar dirimu sendiri ke jurang kekalahan, Nazuna- _kun_?” Kaoru bertanya, memutar senjatanya. Lagi-lagi mengingatkan Nazuna pada antagonis di dalam film-film lama.

“Bila Leo-chin keluar, peluang kami untuk menang menjadi lebih kecil,” Nazuna mengangguk dengan yakin. Kedua tangannya tidak bergeming dari gagang senjatanya sendiri.

“Tetapi bila kalian semua mati di sini, bukankah hasilnya akan sama saja?” Chiaki memiringkan kepalanya, sepasang iris cokelat tua mengerjap tanpa dosa, jelas sang pemimpin Ryuseitai sama sekali tidak menyadari penggunaan kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat salah.

Kelima murid 3-A itu merangsek maju hampir bersamaan. Wajah mereka yang kelewat mengintimidasi membuat Nazuna mengkeret sendiri, walaupun kedua rekannya jelas sama sekali tidak peduli, karena Rei malah memainkan payungnya dengan memutar gagang benda itu berkali-kali dan Leo malah menertawakan Izumi entah karena apa.

“Kalau begitu, kami ambil kemenangan kami sekali lagi, Nazuna- _kun_ ,” Keito menaikkan kacamatanya.

Kelimanya kembali mengulurkan tangan, telunjuk di pelatuk.

Satu tarikan, dan kemenangan ada di tangan kelas 3-A.

Bila saja tidak ada guyuran air tepat di atas kepala mereka.

Rei menutup payungnya yang basah seolah hujan baru saja turun dan pergi seketika. Benda itu ikut melindungi kedua rekan di belakangnya, sehingga praktis mereka bertiga masih baik-baik saja di tengah tempat kejadian perkara. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar.

Keito terdiam, Kaoru menyemburkan air yang masuk ke mulutnya secara tidak sengaja, Chiaki mengerjap cepat, Shu masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi, dan Izumi meniup poninya yang lepek. Kelimanya basah kuyup dari puncak kepala hingga sepatu olahraga.

“Dingin! Temperatur yang berubah secara tiba-tiba tidak baik untuk kulit kau tahu!” Izumi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sisa air pada rambutnya yang lepek dan turun semua, gesturnya persis seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja kehujanan.

Air lalu kembali mengguyur Izumi, tepat di wajah.

“Aku tidak akan menoleransi orang yang menganggu teman-temanku,” Kanata menurunkan selang yang ia genggam. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka dan dahinya berkerut dalam. Jelas Kanata adalah pelaku dari hujan yang datang tiba-tiba, semua orang dapat melihat selangnya yang masih menyala, membasahi tanah yang kering-kerontang.

“Wah, Kanata! Dari mana kau dapat selang itu?” Chiaki bertanya dengan antusias.

“Rei memberikannya kepadaku dan bilang untuk muncul saat Kaoru menganggu Nazuna,” Kanata tersenyum, sepasang iris sewarna samudra berbinar cemerlang. Jelas bukan jenis ekspresi yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh pelaku yang membuat semua orang basah kuyup.

“Tunggu! Mengapa aku yang jadi antagonisnya?” Kaoru jelas tidak terima.

“Dengan begini, mereka semua keluar, iya kan, Nito- _kun_?” senyum Rei kelewat lebar.

Nazuna tersentak ketika Rei memanggil namanya, sang pemimpin Ra*bits mengerjap dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata, “Masih ada Tenshouin. Bila ia dapat mempertahankan dirinya, aku tidak yakin,” kata Nazuna, setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

“Ah!” Leo merebut pistol air milik Izumi, lalu menoleh ke arah Nazuna. Tawa yang muncul di wajahnya adalah sebuah seringai, dan sepasang iris sewarna peridot menggelap dalam ide yang sepertinya terdengar berbahaya bila disuarakan. “Serahkan kepadaku, Nazu!”

Rei kembali membuka payungnya, “Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu ini, Tsukinaga- _kun_ ,” sembari berkata demikian, Rei berjalan menuju pojok _Gymnasium_ , pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata mirip _bazooka_ besar berwarna ungu neon yang tabungnya sudah penuh terisi dengan air—entah dari mana sang sulung Sakuma itu mendapatkannya. Rei kemudian memberikan benda itu kepada Leo yang matanya berbinar.

“Tunggu! Kau mau membunuhnya!?” Keito berseru, namun belum sempat teman masa kecil Eichi tersebut menarik kerah Leo, pemuda berambut jingga itu sudah berlari pergi.

Katakan saja setelahnya, dibutuhkan seluruh anak kelas tiga dan Otogari Adonis untuk mencegah Leo menembakkan _bazooka_ air itu tepat ke wajah Eichi.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, kembali lagi bersama Azu dan seri Showdown ketiga!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Seperti biasa, humor garing ini Azu persembahkan untuk Tenshouin Eichi bintang empat yang gak pulang-pulang juga, ieeeeeii~! Bisa dibilang ini dibuat secara kilat berhubung dendam ini masih berapi-api.
> 
> Kemungkinan besar seri Showdown berakhir sampai sini, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan inspirasi mendadak datang sendiri, jadi anggap saja seri-seri berikutnya adalah sequelnya sequel(?). Daaaan, soal multichapter, proses Azu agak lambat, tetapi kemungkinan besar minggu depan bisa di publish, mari lihat saja akhirnya~
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
